


The Princess And The Pilot II: Snow Angel

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Princess And The Pilot [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Prompt Fic, Series, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana enjoys her first snowfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess And The Pilot II: Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 5, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 6, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 309  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for the [2008 Wonder Woman Fic/Art Calendar Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/7864.html) for January. Prompt: Snow.  
> I thought it would be cool to gather stories of Diana and Steve’s early relationship under the title, [The Princess And The Pilot](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/tag/the%20princess%20and%20the%20pilot). :)

Snow.

Diana stuck out her tongue and tasted it: light, cold, and airy.

She laughed.

She looked over at Steve, who was pink-cheeked with cold and smiling at her. 

He was dressed in a dark-blue ski jacket and black ski pants, a cobalt-blue ski band patterned with white stars around his blond hair. His sapphire-blue eyes sparkled as snowflakes sprinkled that beautiful, bright hair.

She had seen snow in pictures.

She had never seen it in person before.

Clad in blue ski pants and jacket, a yellow ski band with a red star around her dark hair, she was ecstatic. Steve bringing her home to meet his family had been a little worrisome, but all had gone well so far, and then they had awakened this morning to the first snowfall of the season.

It was beautiful, these delicate flakes that starred the sky as sounds were muted. From far off, a train whistle blew, a lonely sound.

Diana was glad that she wasn’t lonely.

Steve took her hand and they crunched through the snow of the backyard, Diana feeling like a little girl when she had played on the beautiful beach on Paradise Island, running through the waves and on the sand, making sandcastles with her sisters.

Steve said with amusement that there was something else he and his Angel could make in the snow.

She stumbled and fell on her back into the soft, white snow, and Steve tumbled next to her, spreading his arms and legs out while still holding onto her hand. She copied his motions, then he rolled over and gently laid on top of her. She could have thrown him off with ease, and she knew that he knew it. He smiled and kissed her softly, then whispered into her ear as she rolled them over and ended up on top.

Snow Angel.


End file.
